L'enfant du Secret
by AlexandraDashwood
Summary: L'histoire démarre alors que Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban. A Poudlard une année commence avec l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève. Mais qui est cette élève qui vient de l'école de Cormwell? Pourquoi est-elle si proche de la famille Malfoy? Quel lourd secret peut-elle bien cacher?
1. Chapter 1 Une arrivée Inattendue

**Disclaimer : il parait qu'il est obligatoire de préciser que l'histoire d'un des 5 livres les plus lus au monde n'est pas de moi haha. Attention révélation choc : je ne suis pas l'auteure(JKR) de Harry Potter, mais je base mon histoire sur le 3e tome de la Saga.**

 **1.** **Une arrivée inattendue**

Lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans la Grande Salle, celle-ci lui sembla encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Son plafond simulant un ciel étoilé l'avait toujours laissé rêveur.

Hermione et lui s'assirent autour de Ron, et alors qu'ils allaient lui relater ce que McGonagall leur avait dit, ils furent interrompus par le directeur qui se leva pour faire son discours de début d'année.

Après avoir mis en garde les élèves sur le danger de la présence des détraqueurs, il aborda un tout autre sujet.

« À présent que les précautions vous ont été transmises, j'ai à vous annoncer l'arrivée parmi nous d'une nouvelle élève »

Albus Dumbledore, qui malgré son grand âge débordait d'une énergie malicieuse, se tourna légèrement vers le professeur Rogue et le regarda d'un air entendu. Il poursuivit :

« Il s'agit d'une situation tout à fait exceptionnelle. En effet, cette élève nous rejoind à Poudlard dans le cadre d'un transfert tardif avec l'école de magie de Cormwell. Je compte donc sur chacun d'entre vous pour lui réserver un accueil très chaleureux puisque nous allons procéder à la cérémonie du Choixpeau pour une élève qui intégrera les rangs des élèves de troisième année. »

Alors que le professeur Dumbledore prononçait ces mots, une certaine excitation se propagea au sein des élèves qui essayaient d'apercevoir la nouvelle venue.

« Mademoiselle Blake, voulez-vous bien me rejoindre et vous assoir. » demanda fermement le professeur McGonagall, qui tenait dans sa main le Choixpeau prêt à être posé. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que l'ensemble des élèves de la Grande Salle remarquèrent la présence d'une mince silhouette noire à quelques mètres de la table des professeurs. Elle retira son capuchon humide qui libéra une cascade de longs cheveux noirs corbeau. Celle-ci s'avança avec une détermination impressionnante sous les yeux intrigués des élèves de Poudlard. Une fois assise, une légère anxiété s'empara d'elle. Elle savait ou elle souhaitait aller mais rien ne lui garantissait sa nomination parmi les serpentards. Ses joues ne s'enflammèrent pas malgré son cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

« Serpentard » retentit contre les murs épais de la Grande salle, laissant apparaitre un sourire de fierté sur le long visage de la jeune fille alors qu'elle accourait vers la table des serpentards qui l'applaudirent avec vigueur.

La jeune fille s'assit immédiatement au côté de Draco Malfoy qui engagea la conversation comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Harry, désarçonné, questionna ses amis :

\- Pourquoi l'école Cormwell envoie-t-elle une de leurs élèves à Poudlard ? D'ailleurs ou se trouve l'école de Cormwell ? Je n'en n'ai jamais entendu parler.

\\- L'école de magie de Cormwell se trouve au Canada. C'est un peu l'équivalent mixte de Dumstrang pour les écoles de magie d'Amérique. Je trouve ça étrange qu'une fille de troisième année intègre les classes de Poudlard, et puis pourquoi a-elle couru de la sorte vers Malfoy? lui répondit Hermione méfiante.

Ron qui terminait d'avaler sa bouchée de cuisse de poulet rôti acquiesça :

\- Elle doit surement faire partie d'une ancienne famille, ils se connaissent tous. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas venue à Gryffondor, on aurait pu enquêter sur son identité plus rapidement .

Seamus et Dean échangeaient également à propos de cette nouvelle arrivante mais sur un tout autre registre.

\- Dommage surtout parce qu'elle est vraiment mignonne. dit Dean

\- Ça n'aurait pas fait de mal à Gryffondor de compter au moins une jolie fille parmi ses rangs, plaisanta Seamus en ne quittant pas des yeux la nouvelle venue à l'autre bout de la salle.

Hermione, vexée, mis fin au débat en leur répliquant alors que Gryffondor comptait parmi ses rangs des filles non seulement jolies mais intelligentes.

À la table des Serpentards, une toute autre discussion s'élevait autour de Freyja Blake. Draco Malfoy était en train de faire les présentations.

\- Freyja, je te présente mes amis : Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, et Gillian Elvgreen

Freyja observa avec attention Pansy Parkinson, qui la dévisageait d'un air méfiant tout en arborant un sourire de façade. Elle interrogea du regard Malfoy quant aux deux autres garçons qui l'entouraient.

\- Ah oui, reprit-il avec désinvolture. Voici Crabbe et Goyle »

\- Et moi, on m'oublie ? l'interrompit une voix suave.

Freyja se pencha pour apercevoir l'individu à l'origine de ces mots. Il s'agissait d'un beau jeune homme, dont la peau noire faisait ressortir son sourire charmeur.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, détectant le Casanova en herbe.

\- La ferme, Zabini ! Je me contentais de présenter mes amis. Évidemment, il serait stupide de te présenter sous ces traits, répliqua froidement Draco, provoquant ainsi à son plus grand agacement le rire du jeune tombeur.

Il soupira avant de poursuivre :

\- Freyja et moi nous connaissons depuis l'enfance, nous avons pour ainsi dire été élevés ensemble…

\- Pourquoi es-tu transférée de Cormwell à Poudlard ? C'est bizarre comme situation, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de tel transfert auparavant, l'interrompit Pansy agacée.

Freyja se doutait que son transfert allait susciter une vague de suspicions et de méfiance, mais on lui avait suggérer de rester la plus vague possible dans ses explications et de se confier au plus petit nombre de personnes.

Elle ressentit l'agressivité passive émanant de Pansy et lui répondit d'un air de conspiration :

\- À l'origine, j'aurais dû venir à Poudlard mais ma tante a dû travailler comme professeur pour l'école de Cormwell, il était donc logique que je la suive là-bas.

\- Avec ta tante ? Tu ne vivais pas avec tes parents ? questionna vivement Pansy, de plus en plus suspicieuse.

Malfoy décida d'intervenir, voyant que Freyja devenait de plus en plus gênée par ces questions.

\- Arrêtes avec ton interrogatoire, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on accueille un nouveau membre au sein de notre maison !

\- Mes parents sont morts, Pansy. Et ma tante n'est plus en mesure de s'occuper de moi. C'est tout » confessa Freyja.

Alors que Pansy choquée s'apprêtait à s'excuser, elle la fixa de ses yeux bleu gris avec mépris et poursuivit :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin des excuses ou de la pitié de quelqu'un comme toi.

Elle avait prononcé ces quelques mots telle une sentence, si bien que la suite du repas se poursuivit sans que personne n'adresse plus la parole à Pansy.

À la fin du festin, les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle pour regagner rapidement leurs maisons respectives.

Freyja intriguée suivait le groupe des serpentards de troisième année sans un mot. Malfoy semblait quant à lui surexcité de retrouver son amie d'enfance . Il connaissait les aptitudes de Freyja et il lui tardait de la voir à l'œuvre.

Alors qu'ils descendaient d'interminables escaliers, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un large mur en pierres brutes.

Nott s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui expliqua amicalement :

\\- Les dortoirs et la salle commune des serpentards sont l'une des parties les plus secrètes du château. En fait, ils sont sous le lac de Poudlard, ce qui nous permet ainsi de bénéficier d'une lumière aquatique.

\\- « _Atropa belladonna » _prononça le préfet de serpentard. Un bruit sourd retentit et le mur de pierre disparut, laissant apparaitre une large salle commune éclairée par une lumière verte.

Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la vaste salle ornée de crânes qui était, comme l'avait précisé Nott, faiblement éclairé de lampes Tiffany en pierre de jade, son regard fut tout de suite intrigué par des meubles d'un style Art nouveau. Ceux-ci entouraient un espace près d'une cheminée dégageant des vapeurs vertes et violettes. Elle remarqua enfin, au centre de cette ambiance tamisée, sur l'un des vieux fauteuils en cuir vert émeraude du salon, un mouvement. En effet, sur l'un d'eux attendait Hedera, son serpent albinos.


	2. Chapter 2 La Lettre de Snape

**Disclaimer : il parait qu'il est obligatoire de préciser que l'histoire d'un des 5 livres les plus lus au monde n'est pas de moi haha. Attention révélation choc : je ne suis pas l'auteure(JKR) de Harry Potter, mais je base mon histoire sur le 3e tome de la Saga.**

Chapitre 2. La lettre de Snape

Severus Snape n'avait jamais été de ceux qui appréciaient les surprises. Il aimait l'ordre et la discipline, et rien ne pouvait plus l'irriter qu'être pris au dépourvu.

Or ce soir de répartition, il n'avait pas été informé de l'arrivée de « la » nouvelle élève de l'école de Cormwell. Dumbledore n'avait absolument pas communiqué quoi que ce soit à ce sujet à ses professeurs. Et bien évidemment, puisque ladite jeune fille avait été répartie au sein de la maison dont il était responsable, c'était sur ses épaules qu'allait reposer désormais cette responsabilité.

Comme à son habitude et au grand désagrément de Severus, Albus avait semblé se douter de la répartition de la jeune fille. Il avait quasiment fait un clin d'œil au professeur de Potion, qui n'avait absolument pas compris l'allusion sur le moment .

Mais que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Comment une élève de l'école de Cormwell avait pu être transférée aussi rapidement, alors que le ministère était en alerte à propos de Black ? _

Dès le lendemain, il lui faudrait interroger cette jeune fille, afin de comprendre comment elle avait bien pu atterrir à Poudlard dans d'aussi étranges circonstances.

À la fin du diner, le directeur avait tenu à s'entretenir avec Severus. Il allait enfin savoir ce qui se tramait à Poudlard en ce début d'année.

Arrivé dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, il ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier devant la collection extraordinaire d'objets rares et magiques que possédait l'illustre sorcier.

Un Oraculum Globus [1] trônait sur son socle en bronze à côté d'un Caminus perdere [2] encore pourvu de toutes ses aiguilles et, enfin, un Subaqueanus miratur [3] intact qui refléta une ombre lorsqu'il passa devant.

\- Bonsoir Albus !

\- Ah Severus ! C'est bien que vous soyez toujours en avance. J'ai des choses à vous confier et à vous donner.

\- À me donner ? questionna Severus, soudain intrigué.

\- Oui, j'ai en ma possession une lettre depuis plusieurs années. Il est temps à présent pour vous d'en prendre connaissance, prononça Dumbledore dans un même ton solennel . Mais avant cela, je souhaite vous préciser que j'ai autorisé votre nouvelle Serpentarde à garder avec elle au sein du dortoir sa vipère une vipera ammodyte albinos d'une grande rareté.

\- Ah oui… siffla le professeur Snape, agacé de subir encore une décision du directeur.

\- Et bien, poursuivit Dumbledore dans un sourire, notre nouvelle élève n'a pas manqué de soulever un argument de taille quant à l'interdiction de posséder un serpent.

\- Lequel ? interrogea Snape de plus en plus intrigué par Freyja Blake.

\- Qu'il serait illogique d'interdire un serpent inoffensif à Serpentard, qui est la maison des Serpents, termina le professeur Dumbledore en ouvrant l'un des tiroirs de son bureau.

\- Voilà un argument irréfutable, conclut le professeur Snape de son ton monocorde habituel.

\- Voici la lettre qui vous est destinée Severus. Avant de vous laisser repartir pour la lire, j'aimerai vous dire que j'ignore qui en est l'auteur. Néanmoins, elle renferme une vérité que je vous ai longtemps caché à regret. Ne vous blâmez pas d'avoir oublier cet élément de votre vie, vous n'étiez après tout qu'un enfant.

Snape observait désormais le professeur Dumbledore avec une crainte entremêlée d'une méfiance qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années.

Que pouvait bien contenir cette lettre ?

Il arracha presque la missive des mains de Dumbledore et disparu dans un bruissement de cape.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son bureau, il isola la pièce d'un bouclier sonore, et se servi un verre de Firewhisky. Il s'assit tranquillement à son bureau et observa la lettre cachetée. Elle était ancienne, sûrement vieille de plus de trente ans.

Il avala son breuvage d'un trait et prit connaissance de la lettre. Celle-ci était en deux partie, la première semblait avoir été rédigé une trentaine d'années plus tôt, en revanche la deuxième partie paraissait bien plus récente.

Quelques minutes après avoir l'avoir lu une première fois, il s'arrêta car il s'aperçut que des larmes perlaient ses joues.

Il relu la lettre une vingtaine de fois. Ses mains crispées de colère et de remords avaient brisé le verre de Whisky, si bien qu'il saignait. Il hurla de rage contre lui-même.

La lettre venait de lui révéler un souvenir qu'on lui avait volé et, comme dans une pensine, les souvenirs effacés ressurgissaient violemment dans son esprit.

 _Comment un legilimens-occlumens avait-t-il pu oublier un point aussi fondamental de son enfance avec un simple sortilège d'Oubliette ?_

Après quelques heures de colère et de crise, le professeur de potion décida de se reprendre, il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser anéantir par une simple lettre et quelques souvenirs.

Il devait découvrir désormais pour quelle raison on lui avait lancé un tel sortilège après le meurtre de sa mère.

Après avoir réfléchi à de nombreuses théories une grande partie de la nuit, il remarqua que l'aube était proche et décida de rejoindre son lit.

* * *

[1] Un Oraculum Globus est une sphére transparente d'un mètre de diamètre. Le Sorcier qui l'utilise doit apposer ses deux mains de chaque côté du globe, celui-ci lui révélera sous la forme d'énigme des éléments de sa destinée.

[2] Un Caminus Perdere est né d'un bidouillage latin, il s'agit d'une arme "gentille" permettant à celui qui le possède de déboussoler son adversaire et de faire en sorte qui se perde. C'est une boussole composée de 12 aiguilles, qui sert à déboussoler.

[3] Subaqueanus miratur est un miroir permettant de communiquer avec les êtres de l'eau. (oui le téléphone des créatures vivants dans le lac)


	3. Chapter 3 Jalousie

**Hello! J'espère que les premiers chapitres vous plaisent, je posterai trois chapitres cette semaine.**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews :) J'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance, cependant je ne pense pas poster plus de 3 fois dans une même semaine. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire en elle-même, je compte au moins aller jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire du prisonnier d'Azkaban.**

 **3.** **Jalousies .**

Le lendemain matin, Hedera s'entortilla doucement autour du bras de Freyja pour la réveiller. Elle avait dormi d'un sommeil lourd et profond, et se sentait désormais prête à affronter la journée de questionnements qui l'attendait.

Pansy n'avait été qu'un aperçu de ce qui se préparait. Elle devait faire en sorte de se faire oublier afin d'écarter tout risque que quelqu'un ne découvre ce qu'elle dissimulait.

Hier soir, elle s'était déjà rapidement affirmée auprès de ses camarades de chambre elle avait ainsi exigé de se voir attribuer le lit le plus luxueux et le plus spacieux. La tâche s'était révélée assez simple puisque la présence de Hedera suscitait quelques inquiétudes dans le dortoir.

Elle se prépara rapidement et abandonna sa précieuse vipère endormie dans les draps. Elle trouvait surprenant qu'il soit interdit de posséder un serpent comme animal de compagnie à Poudlard. Après tout, un chat pouvait être bien plus dangereux. Quoi qu'il en soit elle était heureuse de bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur de la part du directeur. Il avait eu la gentillesse d'accepter qu'elle garde sa précieuse vipère sans laquelle elle ne pouvait pas vivre.

Au même moment, alors que Ron plaisantait quant à la surcharge de travail qu'Hermione s'était imposé, Harry tentait vainement de comprendre son emploi du temps.

\- Mais Hermione, ils se sont trompés dans tes cours ! C'est impossible de suivre toutes ces matières en même temps. Regarde, nous avons divination à 9h en même temps que ton cours d'étude des runes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Harry. J'ai tout arrangé avec le professeur McGonagall, le rassura Hermione. Je vous rejoins directement en cours de divination, j'ai un truc à faire avant.

Et sans attendre la réponse de ses compagnons, la jeune fille attrapa son sac et sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers la tour Nord, elle prit la direction des cachots.

En effet, la salle où se déroulait le cours d'étude des runes était une salle particulière. Celle-ci avait l'apparence d'une caverne dont les stalactites dégageaient du plafond une lumière douce et bleutée.

Les murs de cette grotte étaient parcourus d'étranges symboles lumineux qui rendaient l'atmosphère de la pièce d'autant plus mystérieuse. Des élèves étaient déjà assis sur des rondins de bois tandis que d'autres semblaient fascinés par cet étrange décor.

Hermione pénétra dans la pièce, et alors que son regard inventoriait les différents symboles muraux, il s'attarda sur une jeune fille singulièrement à son aise dans cet antre.

Des yeux anthracite captèrent alors son attention. Hermione cilla, mal à l'aise, et tenta se détourner de ce regard perçant. Elle se sentit néanmoins dévisagée par cette nouvelle serpentarde.

 _Pourquoi cette fille la fixait-elle de cette manière ?_ Hermione n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre sur cette question car le professeur Bathsheda Babbling venait d'entrer dans la salle.

Le professeur Babbling était une grande femme d'une quarantaine d'année, dont la crinière blonde coiffé en une tresse complexe rappelait une guerrière viking. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique en daim souple recouvrant un pantalon en nubuck* sombre.

Elle s'installa au centre de la pièce et invita les élèves à en faire de même.

\- Bienvenue au cours d'étude des runes, je suis le professeur Babbling. J'enseigne à Poudlard depuis une dizaine d'année cette matière passionnante qu'est le langage runaire.

Il s'agit d'une discipline ancestrale qui nécessite une attention particulière et un apprentissage rigoureux. En effet, elles existent depuis la naissance de la magie. Elles ont malheureusement mauvaise réputation du fait de leur utilisation régulière au sein de cercles de mages noirs. Cependant, détrompez-vous ! La magie runique est neutre, elle ne dépend que de l'usage qu'on en fait.

Alors qu'elle écrivait scrupuleusement chaque mot prononcé par la jeune professeure, Hermione remarqua que Freyja Blake n'accordait aucune attention au cours, préférant rester adossée nonchalamment contre une paroi. Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par madame Babbling qui interpella cette dernière.

\- Excusez-moi jeune fille, je vous ennuie déjà ?

Freyja sursauta, surprise de se faire ainsi interpeller.

\- Pardonnez-moi professeur, j'étais plongée dans la traduction de cette ligne runaire.

\- Ahh très bien, éclairez-nous donc de votre science Mademoiselle Blake, lui ordonna sarcastiquement l'enseignante.

\- _Blodet av de hemliga barnen snart hitta sitt öde._ Le sang de l'enfant du secret retrouvera bientôt sa destinée. J'ai un doute quant au mot destinée ou fatalité.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur l'ensemble de la salle. Hermione considéra Freyja, interloquée par la facilité avec laquelle elle avait identifié et traduit les runes.

Le professeur s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille brune en la fixant d'un regard mêlant la surprise et l'admiration.

\- Vous connaissez déjà le futhark ? questionna Babbling, intriguée.

\- La bibliothèque de Corwell contient une grande quantité de recueils de traductions runique et j'adore les légendes qu'on peut y trouver. J'ai un peu appris toute seule, et mon alphabet runique est encore un peu faible… avoua Freyja gênée d'avoir suscité autant d'attention dès son premier cours.

\- C'est très bien, votre traduction était parfaite ainsi que votre accent. Il s'agit bien du mot destiné. Je donne 10 points à serpentard pour cette traduction précoce diront nous, conclue Bathsheda Babbling dans un sourire.

\- À présent, poursuivons notre introduction…

Le cours continua, au cours duquel le professeur et Freyja échangeaient d'un air entendu sur la traduction de certains termes.

Hermione n'eut le loisir de montrer ses connaissances sur la science des runes qu'à deux reprises où elle ne brilla pas autant qu'à son habitude. À la fin du cours, les devoirs furent d'apprendre l'alphabet runique, c'est-à-dire le futhark, pour la semaine suivante au grand désespoir des autres élèves.

Pansy Parkinson était de ces filles qui obtenaient tout ce qu'elles souhaitaient sans jamais avoir besoin de le demander. La vie avait plutôt gâté Pansy, malgré son visage dur et sa petite taille dont elle avait toujours su utiliser à son avantage. Sa famille était assez riche et vivait dans le nord du pays. Son père, travaillant pour le ministère au sein du département de la justice, avait joué un rôle clef au sein du groupe des mangemorts à la chute du seigneur des ténèbres.

En revanche sa mère, quant à elle, n'était en rien rusée excepté pour ce qui était de convaincre son époux de lui offrir quelques parures magiques onéreuses.

Pansy avait malheureusement hérité de son caractère capricieux, envieux et impatient. Elle en faisait d'ailleurs les frais aujourd'hui alors qu'elle apercevait Freyja Blake arriver près de la salle du cours d'Histoire de la magie. ( je trouvais que c'était trop lourd avec la porte. On se doute qu'il y a une porte donc pas besoin de le préciser.)

Elle n'aimait pas cette nouvelle venue : ni ses manières hautaines, ni son physique avantageux et surtout pas sa relation avec Draco.

 _Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais parlé de cette « amie d'enfance » ?_

Le pire pour elle était qu'elle devait supporter de vivre dans le même dortoir que cette nouvelle intrigante.

Pansy avait passé la nuit entière à moitié éveillée, les oreilles aux aguets à cause de la créature blanche qu'on avait autorisé dans leur dortoir.

À l'aube, alors que ses camarades de chambre étaient encore profondément endormies, la jeune Parkinson avait fait un petit inventaire des livres et bibelots que la nouvelle recrue avait emporté avec elle.

Il lui semblait bien avoir détecté quelque chose lorsqu'elle était tombée sur un livre de magie chinoise nommé _la légende du serpent blanc_.

Intriguée, elle n'était pourtant pas parvenue à lire le contenu de l'ouvrage car ledit serpent semblait sur le point de se réveiller et de sortir sa propriétaire du sommeil.

Elle était ainsi retournée dans son lit, faisant mine de n'avoir rien vu. Elle était désormais déterminée à découvrir ses secrets, en commençant par cette histoire de légende du serpent blanc.

Lorsque Pansy pénétra dans la classe d'histoire de la magie du professeur Binns, elle avait la ferme intention de garder la complète attention de Draco.

Ce n'était pas cette « amie d'enfance » qui allait ruiner tous ses efforts pour se rapprocher du jeune garçon.

Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour lui, et son énorme fortune le rendait d'autant plus attirant.

Hélas, Draco s'était déjà rapproché de Freyja pour s'assoir avec elle. Pansy dû se rabattre sur la seule partenaire de table restante : Daphné Greengrass.

Les jeunes filles s'installèrent rapidement derrière la table où se trouvaient les deux amis d'enfance afin de pouvoir mieux les observer.

L'ennuie qui planait habituellement dans le cours d'histoire de la magie ne toucha pas Pansy, car elle remarqua avec horreur le regard ardent que posait le jeune Malfoy sur l'adolescente aux cheveux de jais.


	4. Chapter 4 La Blessure de Draco

**Disclaimer : il parait qu'il est obligatoire de préciser que l'histoire d'un des 5 livres les plus lus au monde n'est pas de moi haha. Attention révélation choc : je ne suis pas l'auteure(JKR) de Harry Potter, mais je base mon histoire sur le 3e tome de la Saga.**

 _ **Voici le chapitre 4 de l'enfant du secret, je publierai le chapitre 5 vendredi. J'ai décidé de faire des petits chapitres pour en publier plus souvent.**_

4\. La Blessure de Draco

Le lendemain matin, alors que les élèves étaient attablés dans la grande salle, une nuée de Hiboux arriva pour donner le courrier aux différents étudiants.

Freyja fut surprise de recevoir deux lettres et un paquet, elle qui n'attendait que la gazette du sorcier. Elle mit de côté le paquet renfermant le journal et se concentra sur les deux autres enveloppes.

La première était de la part de Narcissa Malfoy, qui disait être aux anges de savoir son Draco avec quelqu'un d'aussi responsable et en qui elle avait toute confiance.

Elle lui exprima néanmoins son étonnement du fait que Freyja n'ai pas décidé de les prévenir de son arrivée à Poudlard, mais lui affirma qu'elle s'en réjouissait malgré tout.

La deuxième missive venait du professeur Snape, directeur de la maison de Serpentard. Il l'invitait à prendre le thé ce matin même dans son bureau, afin d'en apprendre plus sur sa nouvelle recrue.

Draco et Théodore la rassurèrent. Il devait avoir des questions quant à la raison de son transfert, mais elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter puisque le professeur Snape se montrait extrêmement protecteur avec les élèves de sa maison.

« Serpentard avant tout », avaient conclu les garçons en cœur.

Malgré ces quelques remarques qui se voulaient rassurantes, Freyja décida de rester malgré tout méfiante avec ce professeur de Potion.

Elle leur donna rendez-vous au prochain cours et fila en direction des cachots.

Après quelques coups à la porte une voix sifflante se fit entendre :

\- Mademoiselle Blake, entrez !

\- Bonjour professeur, prononça Freyja tendue.

\- Bonjour.

Il la fixa un instant, persuadé qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose.

\- J'ai souhaité que l'on discute un peu de votre arrivée soudaine à Poudlard ainsi qu'à Serpentard. J'aime connaitre mes élèves et savoir à qui j'ai affaire, dit-il en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

Il attendit qu'elle ait bu quelques gorgées et reprit :

\- Puis-je vous demander qui sont vos parents, je ne crois pas connaître de Blake ?

\- Bien sûr, cependant j'ai peur que ma réponse soit très incomplète.

L'adolescente fit une pause et, se sentant étrangement en confiance, poursuivit :

\- J'ai grandi jusque l'âge de 6 ans avec ma mère Briséis Blake.

Après l'accident de ma mère, j'ai été placé chez les Malfoys, qui m'ont accueilli comme leur fille. Cependant tout le monde chez eux n'était pas heureux de ma présence dans une aussi illustre famille.

Par mesure de sécurité j'ai été placé chez ma tante adoptive : Magdalena Fairwayn une parente éloignée. Elle est professeur de sortilèges à Cormwell.

Elle le fixa d'un air de défi.

\- J'imagine que vous souhaitez connaitre la raison de mon transfert à Poudlard ?

\- Poursuivez s'il vous plait, prononça doucement Snape, qui voyait le thé ensorcelé agir sur la jeune fille en la mettant à l'aise.

\- J'ai bien peur que ma réponse vous déçoive.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, conclu Freyja étonnée d'avoir confié l'intégralité de sa vie à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine.

Le professeur Snape l'observait à présent avec surprise et intérêt. Elle interrompit ses pensées lorsqu'elle lui demanda d'un ton accusateur.

\- Qu'avez-vous mis dans mon thé pour que je vous révèle toute ma vie ?

\- Rien de dangereux, rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas pour habitude de procéder à ce genre de manœuvres, cependant je devais m'assurer que mes Serpents soient en bonne compagnie.

\- Je sais, mais ma question était de savoir quel élément vous avez mis dans mon thé, pour que je ne puisse le déceler.

Le professeur Snape était à présent impressionné par l'audace et la perspicacité de la nouvelle étudiante.

\- De la poudre de belladone, le sucre du thé en masque le gout, répondit-il enfin .

\- Merci. Puis-je me retirer à présent professeur ? demanda-t-elle en se levant.

\- Oui, merci Mademoiselle Blake.

En se rendant au cours de soins aux créatures, Freyja décida de se confier à Draco ainsi qu'à son nouvel ami Théodore. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance, et puis elle avait besoin d'alliés pour ses futurs plans. Elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de personnes sous son contrôle.

Les garçons furent ravis d'être dans la confidence, et décidèrent de se retrouver un peu plus tard à la bibliothèque afin de l'aider à faire des recherches sur les différents arbres généalogiques de sorciers.

Hélas le cours de soin aux créatures ne se déroula pas comme Freyja l'avait imaginé. Voyant qu'elle discutait avec Théo, qu'ils semblaient de plus en plus proches, et que Harry Potter faisait encore en sorte d'attirer toute l'attention avec cette saleté d'hippogriffe, Draco décida de retourner la situation.

Malheureusement pour lui, les hippogriffes étaient des créatures peu compréhensives et susceptibles, il se retrouva donc blessé après avoir insulté la bête en question.

Quelques heures après son arrivée à l'infirmerie, il vit débarquer Freyja seule. Elle se doutait qu'il n'allait pas bien. _Etait-il encore touché par les interminables comparaisons de son père entre lui et Potter ?_

La jeune sorcière ne comprenait pas pourquoi le père de son ami comparait continuellement les adolescents, alors qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas Harry Potter.

Lucius Malfoy avait de grande exigence quant à son fils et la personne qu'il devait être. Et il prenait un malin plaisir à le rappeler à Draco.

\- Tu n'as plus mal, hein ? le questionna-t-elle, vérifiant qu'il allait bien jouer la comédie pour son père, afin qu'il lui épargne son regard de déception.

\- Plus vraiment, avoua le jeune garçon.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne le dirais pas à ton père. Mais à l'avenir j'aimerai que tu te fasses plus discret. Moins on s'intéressera à nous et plus nous pourront agir, si cela t'intéresse toujours… dit-elle sombrement, alors qu'elle se voulait rassurante.

\- Je vais essayer… acquiesça finalement le garçon.

Freyja sourit doucement en prenant la main de Draco dans la sienne.

\- Je vais te laisser, ton père ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, dit-elle. Ne le laisse pas te rabaisser, tu es un bon fils.

L'adolescent ne répondit rien, se contentant de la regarder partir. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort, cependant il aurait tout donné pour que son père soit fier de lui et le lui dise.


	5. Chapter 5 La Légende du Serpent Blanc

_**Hello! Voici le 5e chapitre de l'enfant du secret, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ces premiers chapitres, les reviews sont faites pour cela. Merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire. Le chapitre 6 viendra en début de semaine prochaine. En attendant bonne lecture...**_

 **5\. La légende du Serpent Blan** c

Quelques jours plus tard, les trois nouveaux amis avaient pris pour habitude de se retrouver chaque fin d'après-midi afin de procéder à leurs recherches généalogiques.

Cet après-midi-là, alors qu'ils chuchotaient à voix basse des théories sur les origines de Freyja, celle-ci s'aperçut que quelqu'un les observait.

À l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, Hermione Granger, seule et comme à l'accoutumé entourée de pile de livres, semblait prendre des notes quant aux agissements du petit groupe de Serpentards.

À ce moment-là, Freyja décida qu'il était temps pour eux de rejoindre la salle commune de leur maison pour plus d'intimité.

\- Draco, Teddy ! Et si on s'éloignait de notre fanclub gryffondorien pour discuter tranquillement dans notre salle commune ?

Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix suffisamment forte pour avertir Hermione Granger qu'elle se savait observée.

Celle-ci releva d'ailleurs la tête et rougit légèrement. Freyja lui accorda alors un clin d'œil accompagné d'un large sourire.

Draco, quant à lui, avait entendu quelque chose qui l'avait interpellé. Depuis quand Freyja appelait-elle Théodore Nott, Teddy ? Il espéra alors que ce rapprochement n'était que le fruit de son imagination et que Nott et Freyja ne deviendraient jamais plus que des amis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, celle-ci était à moitié vide et, le hasard faisant bien les choses, trois fauteuils en cuir vert moelleux les attendaient près de la cheminée.

\- Vous croyez qu'on va réussir à dénicher quelque chose sur mon père dans les archives de Poudlard ? questionna la jeune fille légèrement inquiète.

\- Et bien, sachant que ton père a étudié à Poudlard, ça devrait être le meilleur endroit où chercher, répondit Nott.

\- Si seulement mes parents voulaient bien nous donner des indices.

\- Tu sais Draco, quand tes parents ont refusé de me donner des informations sur mon père j'étais d'abord furieuse contre eux mais, connaissant ta mère, il est plus que possible qu'ils aient agi comme cela pour me protéger.

\- Oui mais de quoi ? s'énerva Théo

\- Il faut que tu saches contre quoi tu dois savoir te battre ! renchérit Malfoy.

\- J'aimerai surtout comprendre pourquoi on m'a envoyé ici sans rien me dire...

À ce moment-là, Daphnée Greengrass et Gillian Evergreen, camarades de dortoir de Freyja pénétrèrent dans la salle.

Lorsqu'elles aperçurent la jeune fille, leur regard changea. La première lui apporta une tasse de thé et la seconde lui proposa de lui porter son sac de cours près de son lit.

Les garçons observèrent la scène interdits. La jeune fille brune accepta ce que ses camarades serpentardes lui proposaient et leur demanda de lui rapporter Hedera, son serpent albinos.

\- Bien sûr mademoiselle Blake, lui répondirent-elles en cœur en repartant vers le couloir menant aux dortoirs.

Lorsqu'elles lui eurent rapporté sa vipère, elle questionna du regard les deux adolescents. Ils paraissaient à la fois impressionnés et effrayés.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est qu'un petit peu d'hypnose, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais… comment ?

\- Certaines personnes ont besoin d'affection et d'attention, avec l'hypnose elles pensent que je leur donne tout ça et ainsi me sont reconnaissantes. C'est plus compliqué avec Pansy, parce qu'elle me déteste. Je me demande bien pourquoi ? finit-elle dans un sourire destiné à Draco.

\- Tu as hypnotisé Pansy aussi ? demanda soudain Draco, inquiet.

\- Juste pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop collante, rien de plus. On peut passer à autre chose ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elles agissent normalement durant les cours et devant les personnes susceptibles de ne pas approuver.

\- T'es complètement dingue, tu le sais ça au moins ? prononça Théodore en riant.

\- Pas autant que toi, mon ami.

Après le diner, les trois adolescents devenu inséparables se retrouvèrent cette fois-ci dans la salle commune vide. Freyja devait leur annoncer une partie de son projet si elle souhaitait pouvoir le mener à bien.

La salle commune des Serpentards était l'endroit que la jeune fille préférait hormis la bibliothèque. Il y régnait une atmosphère à la fois mystérieuse et rassurante. Malgré le fait que ses amis de Cormwell lui manquent, elle se sentait déjà chez elle à Poudlard. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir suivre les traces de ses parents.

Alors qu'ils s'installèrent mollement dans leurs fauteuils respectifs et que la jeune fille était décidée à se lancer, Théodore l'interrogea.

\- Hedera a des pouvoirs particuliers ? Je n'ai entendu parler de serpents blancs que dans les légendes.

\- Oui, son venin a un pouvoir tout à fait particulier, répondit Freyja, heureuse de la perche qui lui était tendue.

\- Elle a du venin ? Je la croyais inoffensive, fit Malfoy soudain sur ses gardes.

\- Oui, mais rien de dangereux pour les sorciers. Bien utilisé dans certaines potions il peut procurer de grands pouvoirs à celui qui la boit.

Les yeux des deux jeunes garçons s'agrandirent d'intérêt. La jeune fille poursuivit :

\- Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, mais la potion à laquelle je pense doit être associée à un rituel. Je suis sure qu'elle pourra me procurer des pouvoirs pour mieux déterminer qui est mon géniteur. Et pour mieux le combattre s'il est dangereux.

Malfoy et Nott se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Ils savaient que la jeune fille était avide de pouvoir et de connaitre ses origines, mais ils n'ignoraient pas que les rituels étaient essentiellement pratiqués dans la magie noire.

\- Comment as-tu découvert cela ? l'interrogea Draco. Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé.

\- C'est très récent. Ma tante m'a offert un livre sur une légende à propos de Hedera la semaine avant mon départ. Elle leur tendit alors son livre pour qu'ils puissent eux même en prendre connaissance.

 _En des temps reculés dans les terres du nord, se trouvait un village de sorciers. Les habitants de la région ne s'aventuraient que rarement sur leur lande car ils la savaient maudite. Cependant de temps à autre, un villageois ou une villageoise avait besoin d'un sort ou d'une malédiction, ils bravaient donc ainsi leur interdiction et allaient trouver Morrigan._

 _Moriggan était la sorcière la plus puissante du peuple des landes. Elle y régnait sans partage car elle possédait des pouvoirs gigantesques._

 _En effet, celle-ci était née de l'union d'un ange et du diable. Elle avait en elle une partie pure et une partie sombre._

 _Ses pouvoirs purs, étaient ceux d'empathie et de guérison. Si une femme blessée venait à elle, elle saignait à sa place jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne souffre plus. Quant à ses pouvoirs obscurs, ils étaient ceux de la destruction et l'omniprésence._

 _Cette omniprésence se matérialisait par le fait que son esprit était connecté à celui des corbeaux et des loups. Elle pouvait voir ce qu'ils voyaient, entendre ce qu'ils entendaient. Ainsi aucun complots ne pouvait être dressé contre elle sans qu'elle ne l'apprenne._

 _Cependant une sorcière jalouse de ses pouvoirs dans un pays voisin lui lança une malédiction. Si elle venait à connaitre le véritable amour, elle serait condamnée à vivre pour l'éternité dans la peau d'un serpent…_

A cet instant, les adolescents comprirent le plan de Freyja, elle allait devenir une Morrigan.


	6. Chapter 6 Traumatisme d'enfance

**_Hello! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent, mettent en favoris ou laissent une review. Voici comme promis le chapitre 6 de l'enfant du secret._**

 ** _Le chapitre 7 sera publié mercredi. En attendant bonne lecture..._**

 **6\. Traumatisme d'enfance. **

Les quelques jours qui suivirent ces révélations, se déroulèrent sans encombre. Malfoy avait décidé de tenter de ne plus faire d'esclandre à cause d'Harry Potter.

Afin de préparer la potion pour le rituel de Morrigan, Freyja avait besoin de certaines substances. Elle avait aperçu différents ingrédients de sa liste lors de sa visite dans le bureau du Professeur Snape.

Au départ, elle avait évoqué avec ses deux acolytes la possibilité de voler ces composants au professeur de Potion. Mais les garçons l'en avait dissuadé rapidement. Severus Snape n'était pas le genre de personne à ne pas remarquer un vol dans sa réserve personnelle.

Elle décida ainsi d'aller directement lui demander. Les quelques ingrédients qu'il lui fallait ne pouvaient pas alarmer le maitre des potions quant à ses intentions. Ils étaient les composants de base d'une multitude de potions.

Avant de se rendre à son premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal, elle s'arrêta au cachot dans lequel se trouvait le bureau du professeur.

Avant d'avoir le temps de frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement. Elle tomba ainsi nez à nez avec le directeur de Serpentard.

-Miss Blake ! prononça-t-il surpris.

-Professeur, bonjour… répondit-elle confuse. Je suis venue vous demander si je pouvais vous emprunter quelques ingrédients pour une potion sur laquelle je souhaite m'entrainer.

Le maitre des potions la considéra interloqué. C'était bien la première fois qu'un élève qu'il connaissait à peine venait coup sur coup dans son bureau et qui plus est pour lui demander des éléments pour fabriquer une potion. Allait-elle être aussi douée en potion qu'elle souhaitait le suggérer ?

-Et bien, reprit-il, quelle potion souhaitez-vous fabriquer ?

-Une potion d'œil vif, répondit-elle un peu trop vite. Il me manque des dards séchés de Billywings ainsi que des brins de Tue-Loup.

Elle n'avait besoin que des dards séchés mais, souhaitait que son excuse reste cohérente.

-Très bien, Miss Blake, je vous les donnerai à la fin de notre premier cours de potion, si vous vous montrez à la hauteur. Y a-t-il autre chose ? la questionna-il soudain inquisiteur.

-Non c'est tout professeur.

* * *

Au même moment dans la salle commune des Serpentards se déroulait un interrogatoire d'un tout autre ordre.

-Tu crois que Freyja voudra que nous participions à son rituel ? demanda Draco Malfoy à son ami Théodore.

-J'imagine que oui. Ça me rassurerai qu'elle ne soit pas toute seule dans la forêt interdite à pratiquer la magie noire, chuchota Nott.

-Tu as l'air de bien l'apprécier, pour t'inquiéter autant pour elle ? insista le jeune garçon blond.

-Et bien, c'est notre amie, même si je ne la connais pas depuis aussi longtemps que toi, je préfère qu'elle aille bien. Pas toi ?

-Bien sûr que si ! s'emporta-t-il.

-Et bien quel est le problème alors ? interrogea l'adolescent qui ne comprenait pas ou Draco voulait en venir.

-Je ne veux pas que tu essayes ou même que tu penses à être proche de Freyja autrement qu'en tant qu'ami ! avoua-til enfin.

-Ahh c'était donc ça ! Freyja est maintenant la nouvelle cible de Draco Malfoy, et personne n'a le droit d'y toucher railla Théo, très franchement je ne crois pas que je puisse te faire de telles promesses. Elle est vraiment jolie ton amie d'enfance. Et puis techniquement elle te voit comme un frère acheva le garçon.

Draco excédé par les paroles de Théo décida de mettre fin à la discussion, et quitta la salle commune en furie.

Lorsque Freyja arriva au cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, elle découvrit que ses deux amis étaient installés à des endroits opposés l'un de l'autre. Draco se tenait entre Pansy Parkinson et Vincent Crabbe. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait tranquillement vers Teddy, le jeune Malfoy lui lança un regard rempli d'amertume. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore ?

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année au regard doux, vêtu de vêtements élimés pénétra alors dans la pièce. Il se présenta comme étant leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : Remus Lupin. Il démarra rapidement son cours, en leur annonçant qu'ils allait tout de suite entrer dans le vif du sujet avec un épouvantard. Il expliqua brièvement, que chacun des élèves allait se présenter devant le placard et en sortirait la chose qui les terrifiait le plus au monde, afin de déjouer l'épouvantard, il leur fallait ridiculiser la situation qu'ils redoutaient le plus.

Les premiers « ridiculus » retentirent rapidement, alors que les élèves riaient. Cependant, lorsque le tour de Freyja arriva elle ne se sentait pas prête.

L'épouvantard qui ressemblait alors à un cafard géant faisant de la corde à sauter se transforma en une femme brune, au regard froid.

Figée de terreur, Freyja ne parvint pas à émettre le moindre son.

La femme la dévisagea lentement et dit :

-Encore toi, petite batarde ! Tu crois que ta place est partout on dirait ! Les êtres comme toi devraient être tué à la naissance. C'est ce que j'aurai du faire dès que je t'ai vu. Comment une mère peut-elle aimer un monstre pareille ?

A ce moment précis, le professeur Lupin décida d'intervenir, la femme devint brièvement une pleine lune et finit dans le placard. Les élèves étaient tous épouvantés de la scène dont ils avaient été témoin.

Alors que les élèves observaient l'épouvantard, la jeune fille brune s'enfuit en courant de la salle, les larmes aux yeux, poursuivit par Draco et Teddy.

Le professeur Lupin, demanda peu après, aux élèves de quitter le cours, et d'emporter le sac de cours pour la jeune fille bouleversée.

Il regrettait déjà d'avoir eu l'idée de l'épouvantard pour le premier cours. Il avait eu une impression bizarre lorsqu'il avait aperçu la jeune fille au début du cours. Elle lui rappelait une personne qu'il avait connu mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer de qui il s'agissait.


	7. Chapter 7 L'amour secret de Briséis Blak

**_Bonjour! Voici un tout petit chapitre pour aujourd'hui! Il vous aidera surement à comprendre plus de choses sur la vie de la petite Freyja. Encore merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire, ça m'encourage énormément à poursuivre son écriture. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture._**

 **7\. L'amour secret de Briséis Blake.**

Lorsque l'on regardait le corps inerte de la femme brune qui était à l'origine du traumatisme de Freyja, on pouvait aisément imaginer les affres que la vie lui avait réservé. Amorphe, elle était désormais dans un état de léthargie dépressive à la clinique Sainte Mangouste, elle ne parlait plus depuis plusieurs années et n'était plus que l'ombre de la personne qu'elle avait été autrefois.

Petite fille au tempérament de feu, elle était née au sein d'un foyer très modeste, et avait été adopté à la suite de grandes violences. Après avoir été placé dans une famille de sorciers respectables, elle fut aimée et protégée comme devrait l'être toutes les petites filles.

Cependant, la violence à laquelle elle avait été soumise très tôt lui avait laissé quelques traces. Des cauchemars terrifiants et angoissants hantaient ses nuits.

Quelques années après son adoption, on découvrit qu'elle avait en elle le don de la magie. Elle fut ainsi envoyé à l'école Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.

Sans surprise pour ses parents adoptifs, elle se retrouva dans la maison des Serdaigles, qui avait été la leur quelques années auparavant. Malgré le bonheur qu'elle ressentait à être la sorcière qu'elle était destinée à devenir, ses cauchemars s'intensifiaient.

Chaque semaine elle rêvait d'une époque sombre, ou elle jouait avec un petit garçon triste dans une vieille masure. Alors qu'ils jouaient, surgissait de l'ombre un homme géant . Le colosse les poursuivait sans relâche, et lorsqu'il les attrapait, il les frappait. Quelques fois une femme survenait au sein de ses songes, cependant celle-ci ne tentait jamais d'aider les enfants à se cacher ou à se sauver, et préférait regarder ailleurs lorsque le géant les maltraitaient.

A chaque fois, la jeune Briséis se réveillait en sueur au moment où le petit garçon acceptait de prendre les coups à sa place.

Lors de sa quatrième année d'étude de magie, elle tomba sous le charme d'un jeune homme brun qui rêvait de gloire. Un jour, la jeune Briséis décida de rompre la glace et de tenter sa chance pour rencontrer celui qui la fascinait tant. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même maison et qu'elle soit une très bonne élève, elle prétexta un besoin d'aide en potion afin de se rapprocher de lui.

Le jeune homme accepta. Et quelques semaines plus tard, une histoire commençait entre les deux adolescents. Le jeune homme lui émit le souhait de cacher leur relation car selon ses paroles, ses amis ne le comprendraient pas.

Trop heureuse d'être dans les bras de celui qu'elle adulait, elle ne lui refusa pas leur relation dissimulée au monde, et ce jusqu'à la fin de leurs études.

Les années passèrent et Briséis n'était apparemment toujours pas assez bien pour les amis de son compagnon. Parallèlement à cet amour secret, ses cauchemars n'avaient hélas pas cessé et survenaient quasiment chaque nuit.

Le jour où elle décida de lui annoncer qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui, il prétexta une volonté de la protéger contre les forces maléfiques qui gagnaient en puissance et mit fin à leur relation. Elle n'eut jamais l'occasion de lui avouer.

Malgré son chagrin, elle décida d'élever seule l'enfant qu'elle avait conçu avec son seul amour.

Les premières années , elle contemplait sa fille avec adoration, croyant voir à travers son visage, les traits de l'être aimé.

Un jour, elle apprit avec effroi que l'homme qui avait suscité toutes ses passions était membre d'un groupe de mages noirs au service du seigneur des ténèbres : les mangemorts.

A partir de cette nouvelle, elle ne put regarder son enfant qu'avec dégout et horreur, si bien qu'un jour elle essaya de noyer sa propre petite fille de cinq ans.

Elle fut heureusement stoppée par un proche dans sa tentative. Celui-ci remarqua que la jeune femme perdait la raison et la mena à Sainte Mangouste, se faire soigner. Quant à la petite fille, on découvrit par sa mère que sa famille la plus proche n'était autre que la célèbre lignée Malfoy. Elle fut ainsi confié au soin de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy.

A mesure que la petite fille grandissait, elle réclamait la présence de sa mère. Les Malfoys qui l'avait pris sous leur aile, cédèrent à son caprice et l'emmenèrent rendre visite à sa génitrice.

Lorsque la petite fille reconnue sa mère allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, elle accourut pour l'étreindre. Briséis Blake, qui n'avait pas émis un son depuis plusieurs mois, repoussa l'enfant avec violence et ne cessa de l'insulter que lorsqu'elle fut hors de sa vue.

La mère de la petite fille était désormais devenue folle, et ne semblait que parler de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, ou du frère imaginaire qu'elle s'était inventée.

Il fut ainsi décidé que la présence de la petite Freyja auprès de sa mère n'était bénéfique à aucune d'entre elles. Elle ne revit donc jamais sa génitrice.

* * *

 ** _Le chapitre suivant devrait être publié en fin de semaine (vendredi ou samedi)..._**


	8. Chapter 8 Rituel

_**Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre 8 de l'enfant du secret. J'espère que celui-ci vous encore à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire! Pour le chapitre 9 je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi :)Bonne lecture!**_

8\. Rituel

Alors que Remus Lupin se levait, ce matin-là, Il se sentit préoccupé par l'incident qui avait eu lieu durant son cours. Il n'imaginait pas qu'une élève ait pu être autant traumatisée par une femme qui l'insultait. _Qui pouvait bien être cette femme ?_

Elle ressemblait étrangement à la jeune sorcière qui s'était figée devant elle. Elles devaient sans aucun doute appartenir à la même famille. Remus espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la mère de l'enfant, cependant la réaction de Freyja Blake lui indiquait le contraire.

Il décida après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, d'aller discuter directement avec le directeur de la maison dont était dépendante cette jeune personne.

Bien que Severus ne le porta pas dans son cœur, il savait que le professeur de potion aimerait savoir si l'un de ses serpents se trouvait mal. Par ailleurs, la jeune fille en question avait des traits extrêmement similaires à une personne qu'il avait autrefois connu.

En arrivant devant la porte du cachot ou se trouvait le bureau du maitre des potions, il hésita un instant. Un affreux doute l'assaillait sans qu'il ne s'autorise à le penser. Ne souhaitant pas faire de conclusion hâtive quant aux origines de la jeune fille, il mit de côté cette pensée et frappa à la porte. Une voix forte se fit entendre :

\- Entrez !

\- Severus, bonjour ! lui répondit doucement Lupin.

Le professeur Snape, le fixa interrogateur, attendant qu'il lui explique la raison de sa venue.

\- Je ne te dérange pas j'espère, poursuivit le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Severus, savourant le malaise de son interlocuteur.

\- Euh, je suis venu te parler d'un incident qui a eu lieu hier, durant mon cours. J'avais comme tu le sais des élèves de ta maison. Les troisièmes année, précisa-t-il rapidement.

Nous faisions un exercice pratique sur un épouvantard, tout se déroulait très bien jusqu'à ce que vienne le tour de la jeune fille qui vient d'être transféré de Cormwell .

A ce moment de la conversation, le professeur de potion, plissa étrangement les yeux vers son collègue. Une lueur de haine venait de s'y allumer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! questionna le professeur de potion alarmé.

\- Et bien, l'épouvantard de Freyja Blake s'est transformé en une femme brune, assez grande et cette femme l'a insulté violemment. Je pense qu'il s'agissait de sa mère.

\- Et comment a-t-elle réagit ? Qu'est-ce que lui disait sa mère ? bombarda Snape.

\- Miss Blake était figée d'horreur, elle n'a pas réussi à lancer son ridiculus et a fondu en larme en s'enfuyant. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir vent de cet incident, pour le bien de cette jeune fille.

\- Oui, c'est un peu tard pour se soucier du bien être d'une élève, après l'avoir blessé… fulmina Severus.

Je me demande à quoi songeai Dumbledore en engageant un incompétent dangereux dans ton genre. Sors d'ici immédiatement ! Je vais tenter de réparer les dégâts que tu as causé, tonna le professeur Snape contenant sa rage à l'égard de son ancien ennemi.

Le professeur Lupin déguerpit face à la colère de son collègue. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de se questionner quant à l'origine de sa fureur. Il quitta les cachots, stupéfait de l'effet de sa nouvelle sur le directeur de Serpentard.

 _Leur ancienne discorde pouvait-elle justifier une telle haine ?_

Quelques semaines plus tard, la période d'Halloween arriva, au plus grand bonheur des élèves dépendant au sucre. Chez un certain trio de Serpentards, l'excitation était également au rendez-vous mais pour une raison bien différente.

Le soir d'Halloween allait être le soir du rituel. Freyja avait averti les garçons du danger que cela représentait, et qu'elle aurait pu convaincre d'autres élèves pour participer. Non seulement Poudlard était en alerte mais la présence des détraqueurs tout autour de l'enceinte de l'école rendait leur aventure nocturne encore plus risquée.

Théo et Draco refusèrent de laisser la jeune fille avec d'autres élèves qu'eux, ils souhaitaient être là pour la protéger si quelque chose arrivait.

Cependant, ce que les garçons ignoraient, c'était qu'ils ne se rappelleraient en rien du rituel. Il en allait de leur sécurité.

Alors qu'ils sortaient discrètement des murs de Poudlard, accompagné de Gillian Elvgreen qui avait été encore hypnotisé par Freyja. Ils traversèrent rapidement le parc jusqu'à arriver à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

L'adolescente lança un sort de dissimulation autour de l'endroit où elle avait choisi de procéder au rituel. Elle leva sa baguette, prononça quelques mots qui firent apparaitre un grand pentagramme protecteur sur le sol, à l'extrémité de ses branches, de grandes bougies noires luisaient.

Freyja se retourna vers ses trois camarades l'air sincèrement désolé, elle murmura quelques paroles et plus rien.

Les garçons reprirent conscience lorsqu'ils couraient à travers les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, en direction de la Grande Salle.

Au moment où la procession avait lieu, un acte de vandalisme s'était produit dans l'enceinte de l'école de sorcellerie. Le portrait de la grosse dame gardant l'entrée de la salle commune des gryffondors avait été lacéré. L'origine de cet acte ne fut en aucun cas questionné : Sirius Black en était l'auteur.

Alors que les élèves étaient rassemblés pour la nuit dans la pièce où ils avaient l'habitude de diner , le professeur Severus Snape s'apperçut qu'il manquait à l'appel quatre de ses serpents.

Dix minutes après l'installation de l'ensemble des élèves dans la grande salle, les quatre Serpentards arrivèrent. Le professeur Snape qui devait aider ses collègues à retrouver Black, ne leur fit aucune remarque et leur indiqua les lits ou ils étaient censés s'installer.

Hermione Granger qui avait également noté l'absence des quatre élèves, ne put s'empêcher de les observer lorsqu'ils se couchèrent. Chacun d'eux exceptée Freyja arboraient une étrange marque noire sur le dos de la main.

Le lendemain, Théo, Draco n'avait aucun souvenir du rituel. Ils se rappelaient uniquement d'être parti avec Freyja et Gillian Elvgreen jusqu'au lieu de procession.

La jeune fille s'excusa de leur avoir ainsi voler une partie de leur souvenirs, mais elle leur certifia qu'il en allait autant de sa sécurité que de la leur.

Les nuits qui suivirent le rituel, les garçons furent hanté d'étranges visions érotiques. Ils voyaient Freyja, nue, le corps recouvert de marques grises, les yeux complètement noirs. Parfois Théo voyait dans l'un de ces flashs Freyja l'embrasser mais parfois il la voyait embrasser Draco. Il ignora si elle les avait tous embrasser mais il avait la curieuse impression que lors de ces baisers elle leur avait laissé une trace de son passage.


	9. Chapter 9 L'accident de Potion

9\. L'accident de Potion.

Depuis le rituel, peu de choses avait changé dans l'attitude de l'adolescente. Elle excellait toujours en cours, semblait toujours aussi discrète et ne se s'ouvrait qu'à Draco ou Teddy.

Cependant, lors de sa première tentative d'utilisation des pouvoirs de Morrigan, Freyja fut interloquée. En effet, elle détenait désormais le pouvoir de projeter son esprit dans les corbeaux ou les loups, contrairement à la Morrigan originelle qui pouvait prendre la forme de ces animaux. Elle expérimenta cette capacité sans même y penser, et fut perturbée par le naturel qu'elle ressentit en s'appropriant le corps de l'animal. Elle pouvait ressentir le fait de voler comme si la chose était la plus évidente du monde.

Ses amis en revanche ressentirent une légère décharge électrique lorsque Freyja projeta son être dans l'oiseau noir, et éprouvèrent une certaine fatigue à la fin de cette expérience. Il semblait bien que la jeune serpentarde puisait ses forces dans l'énergie de Draco, Théo et Gillian.

Théo devina ainsi que lors du rituel, elle les avait embrassé afin d'être lié à une source de pouvoir multiple. Il était d'ailleurs quelque peu déçu de n'avoir reçu de baiser de la jeune fille que sous ce prétexte. Cependant le peu de souvenirs qu'il gardait de cette soirée restaient agréables.

Une semaine après l'incident de la nuit d'Halloween le professeur de potion n'avait pas eu l'occasion de questionner ses serpents quant à leur escapade nocturne, cependant il gardait à l'œil ces quatre étudiants . Il les retrouva d'ailleurs en cours cet après-midi-là.

Depuis les tréfonds du cachots dans lequel se déroulait le cours de potion, Severus, observait avec attention la jeune fille brune. Les élèves auxquels il avait enseigné avaient rarement fait preuve d'intérêt pour sa matière. Il était plus que rare qu'un étudiant excelle en cette matière délicate.

Lors des derniers cours, Freyja avait brillé dans la matière avec une facilité déconcertante. C'était ce que l'on appelait une naturelle. Elle déduisait d'instinct l'usage de chaque ingrédients et remplaçait avec aisance ceux-ci lorsqu'elle n'était pas satisfaite du résultat.

Malgré son caractère peu démonstratif, le maitre des potions ne pouvait réfréner ses élans d'admiration pour la jeune élève. Elle avait le talent et fournissait un travail pertinent à chaque devoir.

En revanche, une autre élève aussi studieuse que la jeune Serpentarde, commençait à ne plus pouvoir souffrir l'existence de Freyja.

Hermione Granger ne comprenait pas, elle rageait même devant l'attitude que le professeur Snape adoptait. Lui qui n'avait concéder le moindre compliment de sa vie à un élève, se pâmait littéralement d'amour pour cette jeune fille.

Qu'avait-elle de plus qu'elle après tout ? N'était-elle pas la fille la plus studieuse de son année ?

Sa colère était d'ailleurs d'autant plus importante que personne ne semblait se soucier des agissements de la jeune fille brune. Harry et Ron soupçonnaient affectueusement que l'attitude méfiante d'Hermione était alimentée par une certaine jalousie.

Elle n'était pas dupe. Il se tramait quelque chose et elle avait dans l'esprit de découvrir coute que coute ce qui se passait .

Ce jour-là, les élèves tentaient pour la majorité de fabriquer une potion particulièrement difficile : la potion d'amnésie.

Le professeur Snape qui ne supportait pas les bavardages qu'échangeaient Harry et Ron, les avait séparé. De nouveaux binômes furent créés d'une part Ron et Hermione et d'autre part Harry et Neville. Il avait ainsi réuni ses deux élèves les moins doués pour la matière.

Alors qu'il s'acharnait à réexpliquer des évidences de base en fabrication de potion au jeune Longdubat et à réprimander son partenaire pour son manque d'initiative, un incident se produisit.

Une explosion blanche se déclancha de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle provenait étonnement du chaudron d'Hermione Granger.

La fille la plus studieuse des gryffondors était heureusement parvenu à détourner l'explosion de son visage et de son partenaire. Elle avait dévié à l'aide d'un sort de protection les projections vers le fond de la salle.

Cependant ce que la jeune Granger n'avait pas calculé dans la précipitation, c'était qu'un autre binôme se trouvait exactement à cet endroit. Le duo était hélas celui de Draco Malfoy et Freyja Blake.

Par chance l'adolescent blond se trouvait à l'extrémité de sa place lors de l'explosion, étant allé quérir des substances manquantes à la potion sur les directive de sa partenaire.

Celle-ci bien entendu n'échappa pas aux éclaboussures, elle reçut presque l'intégralité de la potion sur la tête.

Peu après le retentissement de l'explosion, le professeur Snape réalisa qu'une seule étudiante était en danger. En effet, des projections de potion en cours de préparation, peuvent s'avérer très dangereuses, et avoir des effets irréversibles sur ceux dont qui les reçoivent. Il réagit alors avec une rapidité déconcertante. Lançant un sort sur la jeune fille pour limiter les dégâts que les éclaboussures purent avoir, ordonnant aux élèves de prévenir immédiatement Mme Pompfresh de l'accident et guidant le reste des étudiants afin de transporter Freyja jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Il renvoya ensuite l'ensemble des élèves à leur devoir et convoqua Hermione Granger ainsi que Ronald Weasley dans son bureau pour des explications ainsi que trois semaines de retenues. Il était furieux mais ne souhaitait pas exposer son attachement à la jeune fille aux yeux de ses pairs ou des élèves. Il interrogerai les deux gryffondors le lendemain, lorsqu'il serait redevenu maitre de lui-même.

Le soir suivant l'incident, Freyja Blake se mirait dans la salle de bain des Serpentardes. Elle n'avait jamais été narcissique bien qu'elle eut toujours apprécier son physique. Mais la personne qui la fixait à travers le miroir était une étrangère.

La potion inachevée du binome Weasley-Granger n'avait pas eu d'effet grave sur sa santé, un seul point esthétique indélébile restait cependant.

Ses longs cheveux originellement d'un noir de jais profond, étaient désormais devenus blanc neige. Malgré le choc visuel que de telles boucles créaient, elles renforçaient l'intensité gris bleuté de ses yeux. Elle se rassura en songeant qu'ils lui donnaient un air mythique à la hauteur de ses ambitions.


	10. Chapter 10 Les remords d'Hermione G

**_Bonjour à tous! Voici le nouveau chapitre de L'enfant du secret. Merci infiniment à ceux qui suivent l'histoire, et à ceux qui laissent des reviews. J'adore avoir votre avis et vos remarques, ça me permet de progresser et de savoir si l'histoire peut prendre une tournure encore plus sympathique!_**

 ** _Pour répondre à une review anonyme : Hermione va peut être bien s'avérer être une bad girl, du moins elle va évoluer dans un sens différent de la Hermione que l'on connait déjà._**

 ** _Je vais essayer de continuer à publier deux fois par semaine, une fois le mercredi et une fois le samedi._**

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous..._**

* * *

 **10\. Les remords d'Hermione Granger**

Traversant le hall de l'immense bibliothèque de Poudlard, Hermione Granger ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer l'incident de la veille.

Le cours de potion avait donné lieu à des évènements inédits dans la vie de la jeune fille. En effet, non seulement elle était à l'origine d'un accident pour une matière dans laquelle elle avait échoué mais elle avait obtenu sa première vraie retenue.

Son esprit se tourmentait encore. Elle se demandait comment tout cela avait pu arriver.

Elle doutait au plus haut point d'être à l'origine de l'explosion, bien que si il avait s'agit d'une erreur de la part de Ron, elle aurait dû y remédier. Elle n'avait pas été assez attentive et maintenant elle devait en payer les conséquences par ce tourment de regrets.

La rumeur circulait parmi les élèves, que la victime de ce désastreux épisode allait désormais devoir vivre avec la peau vert jade. Hermione qui espérait qu'il ne s'agissait là que de ragots, décida de mener des recherches dans les ouvrages sur le sujets afin de trouver une solution.

En pénétrant dans le temple des livres de l'école de magie, cerclé d'étagères remplies et de tables d'étude, la jeune gryffondor remarqua immédiatement, une jeune fille seule aux cheveux étonnamment albâtre.

Un groupe d'étudiants pouffaient en observant l'adolescente à la chevelure blanche. A cet instant Hermione comprit qu'il s'agissait de Freyja Blake.

Au moment, ou elle décida de l'approcher afin de s'excuser, la jeune serpentarde prit la fuite.

Au déjeuner, la jeune fille pleine de regrets retrouva ses amis attablés.

\- Alors comme ça on a voulu abattre son ennemie en potion ! l'interpella Fred Weasley en souriant.

\- Elle n'a pas pu se retenir, la tentation était trop forte de vider un chaudron entier sur une fille aussi intelligente qu'elle, renchérit Ron.

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai dévié les éclaboussures pour que tu ne sois pas touché Ron ! s'insurgea Hermione. Et puis je ne vois pas comment je pourrai être à l'origine d'une telle potion !

\- Tu veux dire que c'est de ma faute ?! l'interrogea Ron.

\- Et bien, je vois peu d'autres explications…

\- Je crois que tu as oublié le fait que je n'ai absolument rien mis dans le chaudron, je n'ai fait que couper les ingrédients selon tes directives…

\- Mais… comment ? la jeune fille ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer son désarrois et sa surprise.

* * *

Le bureau du professeur Snape était l'un des endroits les plus redoutés de l'école de magie. Son aspect lugubre était renforcé par le fait qu'il se trouvait au fond des cachots ce qui indiquait dès l'origine le destin punitif qu'une convocation représentait.

Les deux gryffondors redoutaient ce premier rendez-vous de retenue. Aujourd'hui ils allaient enfin savoir l'étendue de leur châtiment. Ils savaient que celui-ci allait être long et douloureux et ne questionnaient pas l'inventivité du professeur de potion.

Ladite retenue débuta par un violent sermon sur la sécurité des élèves, et par des reproches agressifs à l'encontre d'Hermione. Le maitre des potions n'admettait pas qu'elle ait ainsi pu mettre la vie d'une de ses camarades en danger et envoyer délibérément l'intégralité d'une potion au visage d'une autre étudiante. Il exprima toute sa déception à l'égard d'une des seules élèves qui possédaient un potentiel passable pour sa matière. Enfin, il acheva son discours en reprochant à Ron sa stupidité évidente.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il les mena dans une salle que les deux étudiants ne connaissaient pas. Ils y découvrirent une pièce gigantesque remplie de chaudrons sales, d'instruments et de fioles de potions en désordre, le professeur leur indiqua qu'ils devraient la nettoyer à la moldu et ranger les flacons des filtres par ordre de dangerosité dans les étagères entourant la pièce. Il leur confisqua leurs baguettes et promis de revenir deux heures plus tard pour les libérer, si il y songeait.

Le lendemain, assise seule au milieu de la bibliothèque, Freyja réfléchissait à l'usage qu'elle allait faire de ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

Draco lui avait conseillé de tester ces mêmes capacités en se vengeant du binôme de gryffondor à l'origine de sa nouvelle chevelure. Mais la vengeance aux yeux de Freyja n'était qu'une perte de temps et d'énergie qu'elle laissait aux brutes et aux idiots. Stratège, elle savait que les remords rongeaient Hermione Granger. Il lui était bien plus intéressant d'en profiter afin qu'elle devienne une alliée plutôt qu'une ennemie. Elle ne souhaitait pas gaspiller ses nouveaux pouvoirs à des fins aussi puériles.

Au détour du rayon des enchantements, la jeune gryffondor, entortillait nerveusement ses cheveux bouclés au volume indomptable. Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'excuse, elle n'y tenait plus. La douleur dans ses mains d'avoir récuré une partie du capharnaüm, ne suffisait pas à apaiser sa conscience. Elle fut étonnée lorsqu'elle surprit deux garçons qui admirait la jeune serpentarde. Il s'agissait de quatrième année de la maison de Serdaigle. Les deux adolescents semblaient apprécier la nouvelle apparence de Freyja et ne pas se cacher pour apprécier la vue.

Alors qu'elle allait s'en retourner à sa place, elle tomba nez à nez avec la cible de l'admiration des adolescents de Serdaigle.

\- Tu voulais me parler ? questionna innocemment Freyja Blake d'une voix douce.

\- Euhh….hésita Hermione un instant, oui… Je souhaitais m'excuser d'avoir dévier la trajectoire de l'explosion vers toi, ce n'était pas du tout intentionnel…

L'adolescente aux cheveux neige, l'observa fixement, si bien que la jeune gryffondor se sentit étrangement toute petite face à l'aura de cette dernière.

\- Tu sais, je ne sais pas si les excuses que tu me fais seront suffisantes. Il va falloir un peu plus que quelques paroles, tu comprends ?

\- Oui… prononça Hermione surprise par sa propre réaction.

\- Disons que tu as une dette envers moi à présent. J'imagine que si j'ai besoin je pourrai trouver en toi une amie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, oui. ..

Freyja quitta le rayon de livres ou avait eu lieu leur conversation, le sourire aux lèvres, laissant l'adolescente aux cheveux en désordre désarçonnée par l'énigmatique échange qui avait eu lieu.


	11. Chapter 11 Espionnage volant

_**Bonjour à tous! Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, je suis contente que la stratégie de Freyja vis-à-vis d'Hermione vous plaise ^^Voici le nouveau chapitre de l'enfant du Secret, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**_

 **11\. Espionnage volant**

Le mois de novembre touchait presque à sa fin, et annonçait déjà les premières chutes de neige. La proximité de la forêt et l'humidité qui y régnait laissait flotter une odeur douce de humus dans l'air. Ce parfum éveillait un vent d'impatience chez les élèves de Poudlard qui n'attendaient que le début des vacances de Noel.

Pour ces étudiants avides d'être libérés des contraintes scolaires, les weekends de sortie au village de Pré au lard assouvissaient quelque peu leur attente.

Draco, Freyja et Théo n'échappaient pas à la règle, comme l'ensemble des jeunes sorciers, ils allaient avec joie découvrir les décorations des boutiques du petit hameau.

Chacun d'eux prévoyaient déjà d'acheter des présents pour les fêtes, que ce soit des friandises de la confiserie Honeydukes, des petits bijoux et vêtements chez Gaichiffon ou des farces amusantes chez Zonko.

Hélas pour la jeune serpentarde, il lui manquerait des cadeaux pour la fête de Noël ou elle était invitée.

En effet, elle avait reçu plus tôt dans la matinée, un carton d'invitation magique la conviant à la soirée de réveillon chez la famille Malfoy. Le clan Malfoy avait pour coutume de célébrer les fêtes en grande pompe et de réunir dans leur manoir tout le gratin de la haute société magique. La jeune fille devait ainsi trouvé des objets dignes de ses hôtes, et la chose n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle allait devoir faire un saut durant le début des vacances au chemin de Traverse afin de compléter ses achats.

L'humidité environnante et le vent du nord incitèrent les trois amis qui flânaient, à s'arrêter quelques temps dans le célèbre pub : Les Trois Balais pour y boire une bièreaubeurre afin de se réchauffer. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin de la salle sur de confortables banquettes et attendirent leurs boissons.

\- Tu devrais t'entrainer plus souvent avec tes nouveaux pouvoirs, chuchota Théo

\- C'est vrai que ça n'est pas prudent de pratiquer une magie dont tu ignores quasiment tout, prononça sagement Draco.

\- Je sais bien, sourit malicieusement la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai insisté pour qu'on s'arrête pour discuter ?

Les deux garçons interrogèrent du regard Freyja sans comprendre.

\- Le froid, oui et … je me suis dit que puisque lorsque j'utilise ce nouveau don je puise dans vos forces, il vous fallait une source de « ravitaillement » à disposition.

\- Attends là ! tu veux tester tes pouvoirs maintenant ? s'inquiéta soudainement Théo.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai aperçu 3 corbeaux au-dessus de la pancarte du pub. Et je sais exactement qui j'ai envie d'espionner…

Sur ces dernières paroles son regard se fit vide. Son esprit venait de laisser derrière lui un corps immobile face à la surprise de ses amis.

L'esprit de la jeune serpentarde rejoignit presque immédiatement le corps du corbeau qu'elle avait repéré en pénétrant dans le bar. Ce n'était que la quatrième fois qu'elle se projetait de la sorte dans l'un de ces volatiles, mais les sensations qu'elle ressentait lui semblaient déjà familières. Elle pouvait voler à sa guise ou bon lui semblait, et se sentait extraordinairement libre. Son ouie s'étant affinée, elle détecta rapidement le petit groupe d'élèves qu'elle avait choisi d'épier.

Ses cibles n'étaient autre que Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. Cependant, l'illustre garçon qui avait survécu ne devait pas être présent, puisqu'il n'avait pas obtenu d'autorisation de sortie de Poudlard

de l'un de ses gardiens.

Arrivant près d'une branche qu'elle jugea confortable, elle se posa délicatement puis attendit. Ladite branche se trouvait dans un arbre proche de la cabane hurlante.

Elle vit arriver une tête échevelé accompagné d'une tête rousse, et ne douta pas un instant de leur identité. Cependant quelque chose la perturba. Une troisième voix se mêla à la conversation des deux gryffondors. Bien qu'il lui soit impossible de le voir, Harry Potter était bien là, et elle l'avait reconnu.

Intriguée au plus haut point elle descendit de quelques branches afin d'entendre distinctement la discussion que le deux gryffondors et leur ami invisible échangeaient.

\- C'est tout de même plus discret de discuter près de la cabane hurlante.

\- Oui, mais il fait tellement froid, nous pourrions peut être continuer aux Trois Balais, devant une bonne bièraubeurre, non ? questionna Ron avec peu de conviction.

\- Tu sais bien que nous n'aurions que deux places ! Et que ferai Harry ! Il nous regarderait boire sous sa cape d'invisibilité ! le sermonna Hermione

A quelques mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes, les yeux d'un corbeau s'agrandirent d'intérêt.

\- C'est dangereux Harry pour toi de rester avec nous. Ta cape ne te protège pas contre les détraqueurs. Même s'ils n'ont pas le droit d'approcher du village, si Sirius Black est dans le coin, ils risquent de tous se rassembler ici, gronda Hermione.

\- Hermione, arrêtes un peu! C'est déjà lourd pour lui de devoir supporter qu'un ancien ami de son père le poursuive et veuille le tuer, il a bien le droit de se promener avec nous, intervint Ron.

\- Après l'incident du portrait de la grosse dame, je suis sure que le ministère a raison, Sirius Black veut ma peau! prononça Harry invisible.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce malade est ton parrain! Dire que personne ne t'a prévenu! Comment tes parents ont-ils pu le choisir?

\- Tu sais Ron, j'imagine qu'au départ il était un ami, et puis il a été perverti par Voldemort tout simplement. Je me demande juste comment on peut trahir ses amis ainsi! fulmina Harry.

\- On devrait rentrer, la nuit va bientôt tomber et nous devons être au château avant le crépuscule. Tu repasses par un passage secret? le questionna Hermione.

Freyja n'attendit pas la réponse du garçon sous la cape d'invisibilité, et s'envola rapidement vers le pub ou son corps attendait.

Lorsqu'elle reprit possession de son corps, elle s'aperçu que les garçons l'avaient installé d'une manière à ce qu'elle semble assoupit.

\- ça va Freyja? l'interrogea Théodore anxieux.

\- Oui, n'ai pas d'inquiétude, je ne me sens pas du tout faible, et vous d'ailleurs?

\- Et bien, tu parties une vingtaine de minute, et au bout de dix nous avons commandé des crêpes pour faire passer la petite sensation de fatigue, lui répondit simplement Draco, minimisant les effets qu'il avait ressentit.

\- Tu as découvert des choses alors? poursuivit le garçon.

\- Oui, j'ai appris des choses passionnantes, qui vont nous être très utiles, conclu la jeune fille satisfaite.


	12. Chapter 12 Le Noël des Malfoys

_**Bonjour, merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, c'est toujours agréable de savoir ce que vous pensez après avoir lu un chapitre.J'ai plusieurs jours de retard sur la publication mais j'ai un super chapitre pour vous, je vous laisse avec :) J'essayerai de publier le prochain chapitre soit samedi soit en début de semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

12\. Un Noël chez les Malfoys.

Au bout d'un étroit chemin à travers une forêt dense, s'imposait de toute sa grandeur un immense portail en fer forgé. Sur celui-ci s'entremêlaient des volutes complexes d'un style Art Nouveau. Une longue haie de ifs taillés démarrait de chaque côtés de cette porte et allait se perdre à l'horizon. Après avoir pénétré dans l'enceinte de ce domaine, un chemin rectiligne guidait naturellement les visiteurs jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du manoir Malfoy.

De grandes avancées de fenêtres, hautes de plusieurs mètres ornaient la façade du bâtiment, laquelle était d'ailleurs agrémentée d'un magnifique lierre grimpant jusqu'au sommet des quelques tours encadrant l'habitation.

C'était dans ce cadre à la fois inquiétant et mystérieux que Freyja avait passé une partie de son enfance avec Draco le fils du clan Malfoy.

Lorsqu'elle avait débarqué dans la vie du garçon, elle n'était alors âgé que de cinq ans. Et si la première semaine de son arrivée elle avait été une source de jalousie, le petit Malfoy avait vite compris qu'il trouverait en elle, une complice à toutes ses bêtises. Très vite les deux enfants, avaient partagé une même passion pour les secrets et les cachettes. Malgré un aspect quelque peu austère et lugubre, le manoir offrait aux deux petits sorciers un gigantesque terrain de jeu.

Lucius Malfoy étant d'un naturel distant, n'avait jamais réellement su montrer son attachement à quelqu'un d'autre que sa femme. En revanche Narcissa, son épouse possédait un instinct maternel naturel. Elle avait tant regretté de ne pas pouvoir agrandir sa famille, que lorsqu'elle avait rencontré cette petite fille qui leur était lié, elle l'avait immédiatement adopté comme sa propre enfant.

La réception que les Malfoys organisaient chaque année ne servait qu'à assoir le pouvoir et le réseau de la famille. Parmi les intimes du clan, certains ignorants les origines de la jeune fille voyaient d'un mauvais œil cette association. Bien qu'elle soit une enfant d'une grande sagesse, la famille de Narcissa : les Blacks , n'avaient eu de cesse que de demander que cette petite soit placée ailleurs. On ne savait rien de ces origines, elle aurait bien pu être une fille de moldu.

Seuls les parents de Draco avait connaissance de l'identité de ses géniteurs et ne doutaient ainsi en rien de la pureté de son sang.

Cependant, un jour l'un des membres de la famille Black avait prononcé un mot de trop à l'égard de Freyja et bien que se séparer de la jeune fille leur brise le cœur,ils l'a confièrent à sa tante Magdalena Fairway pour la protéger de ces remontrances continuelles.

Désormais elle était de retour dans leur vie pour leur plus grand plaisir et ils étaient décidés à tout faire pour qu'elle reste avec eux. Cependant la jeune fille qu'ils virent arriver devant eux n'était nullement une enfant, mais bien une jeune femme. Et elle avait d'ailleurs adopté une couleur de cheveux malgré elle, qui l'accordait d'une certaine manière avec le reste de la famille.

* * *

La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs était aux anges de retrouver le manoir et la famille qui l'avait si bien accueilli cependant, une certaine froideur se dégageait désormais de son attitude à leur égard. Elle voulait découvrir ce qu'ils lui cachaient depuis si longtemps. Elle avait maintenant le pouvoir de l'apprendre par elle-même.

Les festivités se déroulèrent sans encombre, bien que la chevelure étonnante de Freyja intrigua et fascina toute l'assemblée. L'accident de potion fut évoqué et les invités déplorèrent le niveau de certains élèves de l'école. Le professeur Snape qui était bien entendu présent, ne put s'empêcher de souligner que cet état de fait n'était que le résultat de la pédagogie du directeur actuel.

Durant la soirée, Narcissa, Lucius ainsi que Severus s'isolèrent dans l'un des nombreux salons du domaine afin d'échanger sur des sujets sensibles. Freyja ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer et suivit discrètement les trois adultes vers le salon de musique.

Elle avait fait garder un corbeau en cage par l'un des elfes de maison. Elle l'appela immédiatement et lui réclama d'ouvrir la cage du volatile. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil entreposé dans une alcôve et projeta son esprit dans le corps de l'oiseau.

Le corbeau déguerpit de la cage et se faufila le long des hauts plafonds des couloirs du manoir, évitant soigneusement les nombreux lustres. Il se glissa dans la salle à l'instant ou Narcissa fermait la porte, se posa en haut de la bibliothèque, et resta immobile mimant les multiples taxidermies que possédaient la famille Malfoy.

\- Severus, tu ne peux pas lui offrir de cadeau pour Noël, si elle sait que quelque chose vient de toi elle va avoir des soupçons, débuta Lucius.

\- Oui, Freyja est d'une perspicacité redoutable, on ne peut se permettre ce genre d'action irresponsable, renchérit Narcissa

\- Mais enfin, ce n'est qu'un cadeau, quel mal y a-t-il à ce que je lui en offre un pour Noël ?

\- Elle va faire le rapprochement, ça fait déjà un moment qu'elle nous pose des questions sur l'identité de son père…

\- Je préfèrerai que nous évitions d'aborder ce sujet, retournons auprès des invités, chuchota Narcissa.

\- Freyja n'a pas besoin de savoir que les liens du sang vous unissent, conclu Lucius en ouvrant la porte.

L'émotion qui envahissait le cœur du petit oiseau noir fut tel un raz-de-marée. Ainsi, elle et le professeur Snape était lié par le sang. _Cela pouvait-il vouloir dire qu'elle avait enfin découvert l'identité de son père ? Quels dangers pouvaient donc représenter cette révélation ?_

Le volatile contenant l'esprit de la jeune fille retourna dans sa cage et au moment où elle se sentit à nouveau à l'intérieur de son corps, elle ne put retenir une vague de larmes.

Elle ne réapparut dans le grand salon, qu'à l'heure où le diner allait être servi aussi rayonnante que de coutume. Arborant un doux sourire elle s'assit entre ses deux amis, et annonça qu'elle pensait enfin avoir découvert ses origines.


End file.
